


Take my hand, we'll dive into the sea

by Zenytra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Ponyo (2008), Jane Foster is a Bitch, Little Mermaid Elements, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is curious about everything, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rescue, Thor is adorable as well, Thorki - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With A Twist, You're going to drown in it, in some level, lots of fluff, mermaid!Loki, mute!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: "Like the oceans dancing with a storm, I will dance with youWhile my waves enclose you 'til you're warm, like the water's glueHold your breath and let me count to three, when you really know it's rightTake my hand, we'll dive into the sea"Mermaid: Skott





	1. Chapter 1

  
Thor gripped the car's wheel, his bare knuckles turning white with frustration and anger. He shouldn't be driving.  
The heavy rainstorm and wind shook the car, the rain dancing in the bright headlights, Thor's eyes welled up with tears.  
Thor eyed the tiny red box on the passenger seat. He had been a fool.. big, stupid, fool.  
She had left him. Had left him for someone else, for some guy in a bar that was just too good to be true for her.  
Of course when Thor had confronted Jane about it, she had denied everything, but after a while of arguing, Jane had shifted the blame, to say it had been HIS fault that Thor hadn't been good enough, not enough.  
And of course Thor had left, Jane didn't care.  
That night he was going to propose, he was going to propose to her. And she had gone off with someone else.

_He was a fool._

Thor's phone rang, he gripped the wheel tighter, the adrenaline rushing through his head and body. The buzzing of the phone and the car racing over the speed limit in the heavy rainstorm made the situation even more intense.  
He ignored the phone and after a while the buzzing stopped.  
A sob escaped from Thor's lips. Not even realizing he had been holding it.

Thor parked his car over by the huge beach, the car's headlight's revealed couple of bushes and branches and a huge: no trespassing sign in the stormy autumn night.  
Thor tightened his jacket, lifting the hood over his head tight and snatched the little red box, slamming the car door shut.

The waves of the water were massive and violent, slamming to the shore, making any boat collapse if someone would dare to go to the sea. The murky water made the whole scene to look even more dangerous and violating. Thor tried to look away. It was dark, but enough to Thor to see where he was going. The rain beat Thor's whole body, the wind shaking him side to side, he clutched himself tighter.  
Thor made his way to the old stairs that lead to the top of of the huge rock by the shore that people used for bird watching, and for Thor, to throw away his biggest mistake. Thor made his way to the top, soaked wet, clutching his jacket tighter and the railing even more tighter.  
He made it to the top, seeing the water from a far, the moist cold air hitting his face. Thor took out the box.  
He looked at it for a while, then squeezing it tight in his hand.  
Fucking fool..  
Thor raised his arm up and was ready to throw it, throw it far, far away as if it would make everything better. He looked down to see the water hitting the small pebbles and rocks far down below. And..

Wait..

What..-

Thor forgot the box and lowered his hands on the railing, bending down a bit to see more clearly  
He had to look at least three times to see down below.

A person down below laying on the pebbles unconscious.

Thor's heart started to hammer, he was sure of it. it was indeed a person.

Thor raced down, his legs almost giving up at the end of the stairs, he swung his body towards the rocks bottom. He tried to locate the lying body that he had seen, quickly starting to doubt what he had seen or not seen, but he found it.

  
There was a slightly pale body of a man, completely naked washed up on the seashore. Thor ran towards the man, jumping over the slippery rocks and boulders almost slipping.

"He-hey! Hey are you alright?" Thor shouted over the angry sound of the storm.

"Can you hear me!?" He shouted again, only getting an answer from the raging thunderstorm.

He saw the man better now, porcelain pale skin, almost glowing in the dark. His hair was deep black and long, ending somewhere in the end of his back, sticking to his wet face and shoulders. Sharp face features, eyes calm, and close.

Thor bent down, trying not to lose his balance due to the raging gusts of wind, and was shocked when feeling a pulse.

  
He's alive.

  
Thor flinched when his skin was ice cold to touch, but seeing the chest rise and fall, Thor noticed the man breathed normally, just as if he was just sleeping. But how? What was he doing here?

  
He had no time to question though when he slipped his arms under the man and picked him up. A violent gust of wind almost knocked both of them down but Thor kept his balance, gritting his teeth, he powered through.

Successfully he made it to the open beach, the lean man limp in his hands. Thor ran across the beach, making it to the car.

  
Thor opened the backseats door and placed the out cold man on the seat. He had to get him to the hospital. Thor pulled a blanket from the back of his trunk and wrapped the man in the blanket to cover his figure.

"Alright, hang in there.."  
Thor shut the door and got in his seat, turning the engine on and driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor was sitting in the waiting room, his leg bouncing up and down in a rush. The ride to the hospital had been awful, beside the heavy rain and thunder he had had a man in his backseat out cold.

Thor had carried the lean man trough the hospital doors in a hurry, scaring a few nurses and old ladies that were sitting in the lobby by shouting to get help.

  
They had taken the still man immediately to care, checking everything. Thor had told them what had happened and they were almost as shocked as he had been. Thor watched the small round clock on the white hospital wall. He had been waiting for about an hour, for him though it felt like a day.

  
"Odinson." Thor rose his head towards the voice of a doctor, he got up and walked over to the white jacketed man, who had a concerned look on his face. Thor's stomach turned.

"Is he ok?" Thor asked, the doctor adjusted his glasses, looking to the room next to him. Thor peered his eyes to the sleeping man. He looked much calmer on the bed, fully dry and relaxed.

"He's doing fine. But we did find small bruising on his legs and thighs, so we do need to keep him under watch overnight, you said you found him washed up on the shore?"

Thor nodded.

"Yes, as if he had been swimming or something. But he was breathing just fine, it hadn't been anything like he had almost drowned." Thor said, the doctor hummed in agreement.

"Well, the main point is he's alive. Do you know who this man is? Any relatives or?" The doctor asked, Thor shook his head.

"No. I don't know him." Thor whispered, glaring at the sleeping man. Feeling a pinch in his stomach. 

"Well, you better go, we can take care of him here. Thank you for bringing him, he surely wouldn't have made it if you weren't there." The doctor turned to leave,Thor nodded. Then after a brief moment Thor blurted out halting him.

"Wait, I."

The doctor turned, Thor stuttered. Then being quiet. The doctor raised his brow.

Thor gave a time to think. Then looked at the man yet again. His calm face, eyes gently closed, the sight gave Thor a feeling of sadness. He probably doesn't have, anyone. And surely he doesn't know anyone from here. But how Thor could be any better? Still, Thor felt he was responsible of this. 

"I can stay with him."

  
The doctor smiled. "You're a good man mr.Odinson." Thor gave a smile and the doctor left. The smile falling afterwards.

Thor gave a moment, looking at the half creaked door, then entered the room. The room was small and cramped, the white of the hospital walls darker due to the closed curtains and the stormy dark night sky outside, the rain slamming the thin hospital windows, giving the eerie feeling in Thor's stomach. He laid his eyes on the sleeping figure on the bed.

The man's rising and falling chest was steady, he was clothed to the pale green hospital gown, his extremely long hair laid on his shoulders, freshly washed and dry ending in wavy curls, looking even longer than in the rainy beach. Thor wondered if the nurses washed his hair, his skin beside the lime green color looked as if was made out of porcelain, but still looking so smooth to touch.

  
Thor took a seat on the chair next to the man. He took out his phone and saw 3 missed calls from Jane. He wanted to throw the phone in frustration, he didn't do that though when he felt being observed.

  
Thor looked at the man, seeing two pairs of the most piercing blue eyes fluttering open, lazily looking at Thor. Thor's breath hitched at the hazy glare. The man fluttered his lids in a haze, then looking around, Thor saw the small rise of panic in the movement.

  
"Easy, easy. You're in a hospital." Thor reassured him, the man relaxed a bit, still looking around the room. Understandable. "Do you remember anything?" Thor asked, hoping to god the man hadn't lost his memory. The man looked at Thor, quiet. A question pinched Thor's lips.

"Do you speak English?" Nothing, the man was as anxious as he was, Thor saw it. Thor licked his lips, biting his lower lip a bit in the process.

"Can you talk?"

  
The man looked at him, but in a way Thor didn't feel uncomfortable, the man shook his head silently. A mute Thor assumed.

  
"Alright.. Well, my name is Thor." Thor gave a small smile, hoping the man hadn't been scared of him. The man looked at Thor, him feeling that the man still was eager to listen. He didn't look scared, just confused and a tad bit curious.

  
"Can you recall what happened?" Thor asked carefully, the man looked a bit lost, it being a enough of an answer. Thor huffed through his nose.

"I, found you laying on the shore unconscious, do you remember going swimming? Maybe sailing?" Thor asked, hoping for a nod or a shake, but only getting a quiet stare. 

"Well I found you, and I had to get you out of there." Thor said, the man looking, observing him. Eyes locked to him, as if the words cleared something in the man's mind.

Out of the blue, the man leaned closer. Thor flinched a bit. "Hey easy, you should-" 

Ignoring Thor's words the lean man placed a hand on Thor's still wet cheek, petting it. Thor was confused as hell, clearly the man didn't know what personal space was. The man ran his fingers across Thor's cheek, gently taking one strand of Thor's golden locks, running his thin delicate fingers through them. He examined Thor as if some kind of a curious animal. 

Thor felt a small itch and scratched his beard, the man's curiosity peaking and touched the mid stubble, then immediately pulling away due to the roughness. "Ah sorry, really should shave I know." Thor laughed, the man looking at him yet again in a way that Thor knew he did understand Thor's words. 

  
The man's attention darted to Thor's hands, he reached to one of them carefully, and placed his hand on top of his. Gently and carefully running his thin fingers on Thor's rough ones, as if scared to break them.

  
Thor was confused, keeping his hands in place, hesitating a bit to move them. The man watched his hands as if they were made of gold. Thor's mind rushed. 

Seeing the man's silent curiosity and amazement. Thor wondered has the man ever felt touch? Eager to make the man as comfortable as possible, Thor kept his hands there, feeling the thin fingers circle and brush against his knuckles. 

  
The quiet moment was horribly cut off by a violent buzzing, the man immediately jolted back. Thor was stunned and cursed realizing it was his phone.  
Thor fumbled his phone from his pocket and eyed the name on the screen. Jane.

Thor pressed decline and shoved the phone back to his pocket. Thor huffed and gave an apologetic smile.

  
"Sorry if that startled you, that is my- well, was my girlfriend."

  
Thor fumbled with the inside of his pocket, the man being quiet at that, watching Thor curiously.

"But you should get rest now." Thor got up, the man shot up straight, panicked and horrified look on his face, grabbing Thor's sleeve. Begging him not to go.

Thor halted, then looked down at the horrified icy blue eyes. He felt the firm scared squeeze, stunned of the horrified look, he gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll go get you some water. I'll come back soon." 

The man relaxed, letting go of Thor's sleeve. But then his eyes blew open, as if remembering something, Thor watched him.

  
The man looked down, eyes darting a bit. Thinking. Then raised his head, pointing at himself then raising his both hands as well.  
He looked like as if finding the right words, then started to move his hands.  
It was rough and a bit wonky but Thor understood. Sign language.

  
"L" "O" "K" "I"

  
Loki looked at Thor, a smile spreading across his lips. Thor was quiet, then smiling warmly back.  
"I'll be right back Loki."

Thor stood in the small cafeteria, grabbing a coffee thinking why not. With the coffee and a cup of ice cold water in both hands, the familiar annoying buzzing rang through his ears like a mockery, vibrating his pocket.

  
Thor placed the drinks on a small nearby table with a huff and pulled out his cell, seeing the name popping up on the screen. Jane.

  
Thor wanted to scream, wanted to throw the phone across the hall and break it to million little pieces. Instead he breathed, hitting the green button.  
A small silence. Then Jane spoke.

  
"Where are you?"

  
Thor still didn't want to answer, hell he didn't understand why he picked up the damn phone in the first place. He breathed through his nose.

  
"At the hospital, why?"

  
"What are you doing there?- Never mind, I want to talk." 

  
"There's nothing to be discussed about Jane, I wasn't good enough and that's that. Now cut it."

  
There was a small silence of just breathing. Thor felt the angry tone of his own voice, if not Jane's as well.

  
The phone cut off with a click, Thor was left standing in place for a moment.

  
He really should've known better. In the past month Jane had been distant, not really wanting to do anything with him. Sex was hardly even a topic of interest for her, and just all in all she grew even more cold and spiteful towards him. Thor blamed himself, he knew he did something wrong, but didn't get an answer what it was till Jane hooked up with the bartender, it being enough of an answer.

Thor gritted his teeth, brushing his hand through his messy hair, grabbing a couple of strands to release his anger. He didn't have time for this.

He snapped out of it when he heard a silent thud. He realized it had come from the room he had left. Loki's room.

  
Thor opened the door and peaked his head to see Loki on the floor, legs wobbling violently, clawing the bed trying to get up, his thin hospital gown revealing the pale porcelain skin from his side.

"Whoa whoa hey." Thor placed blindly the drinks on the table and hurried to his side, bending down and gently grabbing his arms to steady him, Loki clasping his hands on Thor's biceps to take support. 

"What were you doing?" Thor asked as he helped the lean man back to bed. Loki rubbed his legs with distressed look on his face. It hurt. Thor remembered the bruises.

  
Thor thought he might have needed to use the restroom, the bruising causing enough of a pain to lose balance. But the doctor had spoken a small amount of bruising.. Maybe there was more injuries than the eye saw, but they should have seen it then when they examined him head to toe?

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Thor asked. Loki gave a look, blue eyes gentle and observing, still circling his thin hand on his aching thighs, Thor felt the bathroom wasn't the case.

After Loki quietly studied the cup of water, well, after dipping one of his thin fingers to the cup, eyes blowing wide realizing it was indeed water, as if an alcoholic had gotten the long waited bottle of booze he gladly downed it with one gulp.

  
Loki held the empty cup in his hands, fascinated by the piece of plastic, Thor chuckled silently when Loki observed the cup by raising it slightly in the air, looking in it curiously with one of his blue eyes cracked open, the other tightly shut. After the investigation of the cup, Loki looked at Thor, holding out the empty cup. Thor was baffled.

"What?"

Loki leaned from the bed, nudging the plastic cup closer to Thor. Urging him to take the cup.

"For me?" Thor pointed at himself, Loki nodded sharply. Thor reached for the cup, it already bent slightly from Loki's grip.

"Thank you." Thor gave a smile, weirded out as hell. Loki smiled wide, clearly happy that Thor had accepted his gift. Thor was stunned, but smiled warmly. Happy that Loki wasn't in so much pain as he was moment's ago.

Loki slowly dozed off after a while, head pressed on the fluffy pillow making it bend a bit from the weight.

  
Thor himself finished his coffee, leaning back in the too tiny, mildly uncomfortable chair.

  
He looked at the sleeping man in front of him. Heavy curiosity growing in his lips. Aching the back of his head and mind.

_Who are you?_

The question were though unanswered when Thor closed his eyes, falling asleep as well by the humming sounds of the silent hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

A mix of green and blue dancing in darkness in front of his eyes, a soft hymn humming in his head, was someone singing? Thor couldn't make out where the noise was coming from, from behind, from right in front of him? It was all around him.

The voice came closer, more clear. Soft mellow song humming in a perfect tune. It was beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. Thor walked forwards, not feeling his legs, the song dancing around him, as if trying to guide him.

The voice got clearer and clearer, Thor feeling soft melancholia, the sad tone of the hymn giving him growing sadness. The song wore pain in it's voice, as if it wanted someone to hear it, Thor wanted to inform the voice that he was listening, he could hear them. He can hear it.

Thor started to run, his legs moving forward, desperate to follow. The voice sang, each step he took made the voice more clear, made it sound more painful. Thor yelled, he can hear them, he can hear them.

Thor's eyes flew open, aware of the blurry dream. Looking up he saw millions of stars, painting the deep blue night sky, below him he saw the reflection of the midnight sky, mirroring the sky beneath his feet. His breath hitched, tears coming in small hiccups, swallowing the tears, he let his loose hair flow free, strands of his locks bouncing on his face beating his tear wet cheeks. The person was coming closer. The song now crying out into the night.

Thor wanted to hug them, to hold them, wanted to inform them he was here, he can hear them.

The glass image of the person in the middle of the ocean stood there, holding themselves tight in pain. Thor ran as fast as he could, heart pumping violently his legs gave up, and he stumbled. Free falling down, arm reached to the man in front of him, him not even giving a glare towards Thor.

He fell into the water, gulping and gasping, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He looked up, seeing an ice surface closing him under the deep blue sea. The moon shining down to him, full and round, the canvas painted with millions of twinkling stars, a hand, pressing the invisible wall between them, Thor placing his hand on the ice wall. Seeing a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at him in terror.

  
Thor fluttered his eyes open, waking to a throbbing neck pain and a bright white room. In a hazy moment of thinking where he exactly was, he stretched his long legs, cracking his neck with a pop. Looking around the room it all came back to him fast. He was at the hospital, he had a fight with Jane,

and he saved a man from the shore.

Oh yea.

Thor took another glance at the bed, seeing it completely empty.

Thor's stomach twisted a knot.

Looking at the bed for a moment, getting up from the small chair Thor turned around to see Loki, he let out a small breath, not even realizing he had been holding it in in concern. Loki leaned against the ledge of the large window where the light shone in, lighting up the whole room to an early yellow tint.

Thor saw now the true length of Loki's hair, starting from his head it reached down all the way to his hips, ending in soft wavy curls. Thor came to his side to join him, careful not to startle him.

"Morning." Thor said, leaning against the ledge rubbing the itch from the corner of his eye. Loki took his eyes off from the window, blue eyes shining like clear water, giving a gentle smile. Wishing him good morning as well.

Thor saw what Loki was eyeing in awe, two small birds were sitting on a near branch by the window. Huddling together, chirping happily in the bright sunlight, enjoying the bright morning after the nightly rainstorm, window between them sparkling with the water beads dripping down like small diamonds.

Thor saw Loki's wide smile, truly fascinated by the small animals, seeing the joy in his eyes as he tilted his head to the birds.

His mind shifted yet again to Jane. What was she doing now? Did she really want to meet Thor, and if did, what did she have to say? Thor stiffened his hands, gripping his elbows. His gut bubbled with tightening anger, the new man was probably there right now, holding her in his arms and mouthing her. That fucking bastard. Thor tightened his grip, he was angry, angry to himself for being so stupid. So stupid, so stupid fucking-

His thoughts were shortly cut off with a small cry next to him, Thor loosened his grip from himself and turned his attention to Loki who's head was slightly bowed, hands curled to tight fists, knuckles white, skin tight over them. Quietly whining in pain, eyes shut tight surely from standing too long with his bruised legs.

"Hey easy, easy. Let's go back to the bed okay?" Thor cooed, taking Loki's hand to his own, Loki's hand opening to claps to his.  
"Ok, easy, small steps." Thor placed a hand on Loki's back, guiding him to his bed.

Later a rather cheery red headed nurse had wished them good morning as he came to do a quick check on Loki, bringing a plain breakfast tray with her placing it on a table next to Loki's bed, she had asked Thor if he would have wanted anything, eyeing Thor up and down with her emerald green eyes. Thor had told her he was just fine and thanked, she had nodded, but asked if he wanted to grab a coffee with her later. Eyes mid closed, giving a gentle smile. Clearly wanting to chit chat with him a bit more. Thor felt a bit uncomfortable, seeing her biting her lower lip, red lipstick smearing a bit in the process staining her white teeth.

At the silent starring contest, Thor could have swore he heard faint hissing, a similar noise that a cat makes when bracing itself from predators, warning not to step any closer. The nurse flinched and stepped back to the door, Thor flinched as well when he felt a sudden grab in his wrist. Thor turned his head to see the back of Loki's head, knowing his eyes were nailed to the red head, his hand tightening around Thor's wrist, Thor seeing the nurse's horrified expression in the process. Thor was now fully confirmed of the small silent hissing, growing slowly louder in warning. The low noise startled the nurse, her muttering something before turning around leaving in a hurry.

  
"Loki?" Thor whispered, heart picking up speed from the scene. His hand was still in Loki's death grip.

  
Loki turned his head from the door where the nurse had stood and fled with a horrified look on her face. Thor stared brows knitted in shock and worry at the gentle blue eyes that were staring back at him almost possessively. Thor shivered.

  
"What was that?" Thor wasn't sure what to ask really when the lean man looked down, seeing his hand gripping Thor's wrist, he released Thor immediately in a gasp, hand trembling silently. Thor saw the small hurt in his ocean blue eyes. _I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?_

  
"No, no you didn't hurt me, it's ok. You just startled me a bit." Thor rubbed his wrist a bit, amazed and baffled of Loki's sudden strength.   
"You're really strong for someone so tender. You surprised me." Thor gave a chuckle, feeling touch yet again on his wrist, it being taken away from his other hand to Loki's. The slim fingers wrapped now carefully around Thor's sore wrist, holding it gently. Loki held it with the both of his hands, treasuring it keeping one hand over the sore part of the wrist. 

__ _I'm sorry._

  
Thor felt the touch, so caring and gentle. Afraid as if to break it yet again.  
"Hey, hey I'm just fine Loki. It's ok." Loki lifted his eyes from the touch to meet Thor's eyes. Reassuring and gentle. Loki smiled silently.  
Thor placed his other hand on Loki's. Assuring him he was ok.  
"I think you should eat now, we can start leaving after that."

The hospital was kind to give Loki full clothing, a pair of black sweats, socks and shoes and a gray over-sized sweater since they didn't have bigger size for him. Loki had just stared silently while sitting on the edge of his bed fully clothed, watching as Thor slipped the socks on for him, one foot a time. Still not knowing if his feet were sore too, Thor was careful not to press or squeeze too hard. Loki observed quietly, wiggling his toes a bit to help the process, Thor looked up at Loki who's stare was on his feet, Thor smiled fondly and slipped the first sneaker on.

They left the hospital little later after that, the doctor ordering Loki to get good amount of rest and not to strain his legs too much. Thor had nodded at that, Loki by his side, feeling a gentle squeeze around his wrist as the doctor spoke.

As Thor walked across the parking lot to his car, Loki was by his side fidgeting silently. Thor gave him a reassuring squeeze with his hand, _it's ok._

  
Thor sat back to his seat, Loki sitting beside him. As Thor snapped the seat-belt with a small click, Loki flinched. Thor turned to see confused pair of blue eyes, eyeing the seat belt lock, reaching his hand to touch it, running his fingers over the lock and belt.

  
"Here, let me." Loki leaned back as Thor reached for his side for the belt, clicking it on for Loki.

"Keeps us safe if we crash." Thor smiled, Loki squinting his eyes to that, then examining the belt wrapped over him. His over-sized sweater's sleeve rolling down to show just the tips of his fingers running over the belt. He moved his hand to the level of his chest, grabbing the belt lightly with his one hand and turning his head to Thor.  
Thor smiled and gave a light nod, Loki's eyes lighting up, giving a happy smile.

  
Thor turned the engine on it starting to purr lightly, then taking off from the hospital parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor grabbed the wheel lightly, eyes fixed to the shining gleam of the road ahead. They had been driving for 2 hours at least, and it was starting to kick in for him, eyes starting to droop and close from the lack of sleep he got last night. Who could blame though. Thor eyed the small digital clock behind the wheel next to the tiny gas meter, the clock showing it was round about 5 pm, Thor remembering it would take about an hour to get to his house from where they were now.

Sighing through his nose, he turned his head to see Loki, fast asleep head lolling to lean on the window beside him. He wondered if he was still in pain. Thor turned his eyes back to the road, wishing the drive wouldn't take too long anymore.

He heard light tapping on the windshield. Small beads of raindrops started to tap on the glass, Thor turning the wipers from reflex, the beads starting to spread and smear due to the wipers slow dance clearing the view once more.

Getting from the highway to the more quieter and calmer area of the city Thor slowed down and drove more slowly. The black and white view turning pale green and blue from the ocean below and trees above, they arrived on the archipelago route through a small worn wooden gate, creaked wide open for the residents. Small red sign remarking the words: drive slowly. His home wasn't far away.

Growing up he waited for this moment. Sitting in the backseat of his mom's car, he peered through the big window, waiting for the sky to turn blue and the leaves of the trees completing the painted picture with green. Driving slow, small curves of the closed up road, sealed with trees guarding the sides, showing glimpses of light through the thick oak trees, illuminating patches of yellow on the narrow road ahead. Even though it wasn't a big scene, it was his favorite moments of his childhood.

Thor loved living by the sea. His childhood house was standing tall on one of the highest cliffs there was in the east coast. His parents had moved in once they decided to live together, his mom living there before his father did. It was the most gorgeous house there ever was. Even though it was small, it had an amazing view of the ocean below, reaching as far as the eyes could see, high up, you felt in control, you could feel like a king. Thor liked that. It's small and cozy space felt home, it felt familiar, even for a stranger, stepping in to the house they felt like home. So as his parents both passed away, Thor couldn't leave the house. He moved back in after many years living in his flat, Thor came back. And Jane didn't like it. She had visited once, and immediately asked why, purr annoyance in her voice as she had sneered to the house, making it obvious she didn't want nothing to do with this house what so ever. Thor gripped the wheel.

  
Thor came to a small stop, car still purring on standing still in front of the small blue lifting gate. From the smeared view he could see the eye catching yellow raincoat, it's figure hunched down just a bit, waving to Thor from the rain outside. Thor gave a smile though knowing he wouldn't see it and rose 4 finger for a mental hi.

The old man, Akkar, pressed the red handle hiding behind his small station, the gate opening slowly for Thor to pass.

Akkar had served the same station for over 50 years. His parent's knowing the man well, as well Thor in his younger age. A family friend, by his mother's words, Frank was the sweetest man alive. In his 80 now, and still pushing on. Thor didn't understand how the man could do it, but seeing the wise eyes of him, the eyes that had seen a lot and experienced, he didn't doubt the man. Not once.

Akkar stepped down from his station that was a small old worn out metal booth, definitely seen better days. He came to Thor's side of the car, Thor rolling the window down for him. Seeing clear now, the rain drizzling inside to the car, small droplets tickling Thor's face he saw Akkar's bright raincoat pulled up to hide his milky white beard, topping it all with a yellow rain hat to seal his long white hair. He smiled to Thor, bushy eyebrows on top of the blue eyes, the wise smile leaving wrinkled long lines to the corners.

"Evening thunderbolt." Akkar leaned on the window, arms crossed hat tipped forward. Thor gave chuckle, Akkar calling him still by the long lost nickname. He had been around 6 years, wanting to go outside when it was maybe the most violent thunderstorm, rain pouring from the sky like Niagara falls. Akkar calling him little thunderbolt, his parents couldn't disagree with that name.

"Evening." Thor smiled, adjusting his hands on the wheel, resting them in place.

"You didn't show up yesterday, were you in a holdup?" Akkar knowing the situation between him and Jane, Thor couldn't shake the look on his face, the look: What did she do this time? Thor's eyes fell a bit, then turning his head to the sleeping figure next to him. Thor knowing Akkar was eyeing him too.

"Yes, spent the night in a hospital. I'm ok though."

Akkar looked at Loki, giving a small huff, his groomed mustache puffing up a bit. Akkar looked forward to the road ahead that lead to the cliffs. The rain poured down hard now, Akkar's hat tilting and moving, water pouring from the sides like tiny waterfalls.

"Is the little man ok?" Akkar asked eyes peering from under the yellow hat, Thor looked at him, then in affirmation looked at Loki. His thin figure pressed against the black seat, looking even darker in the dim light of the car, though skin made out of porcelain, pale as ever, chest rising and falling with steady rhythm

"For now, well, I hope so. Found him from the shore unconscious."

Akkar's eyebrow perked in question, but kept quiet. Thor exhaled ruffing his loose hair a bit, tired as hell.

"You know you don't have to put up with this son." Akkar said bluntly, his voice deep and rasp.

Thor squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling deeply. "I know. I know Akkar but it's just.." Thor cut himself, Akkar hummed.

"Ah, someone's awake I see."

Thor snapped from it, feeling a familiar pressure on his right wrist. He turned to meet Loki's eyes, awake and large. Face expressionless. Looking right at Akkar.

"Loki, it's ok."

Ignoring Thor's hushing words, Loki squeezed tighter, the low hiss rising in his throat. Thor half expecting same kind of reaction from Akkar as the nurse had shown, but heard low chuckling.

"I know he's yours. It's ok. You can relax."

Thor saw the gentle smile on Akkar, not afraid, not even a flinch. Gentle, and friendly. Thor felt the grip loosen, still there though but softer. Akkar hummed.

"He's a protective type isn't he, thin and delicate but surely he can bite." Akkar smiled.

Thor felt the firm squeeze, a silent deep growl next to Thor sent shivers down to his spine. That really was coming from Loki. But why? What was Akkar talking about? Instead of asking, Thor put his thoughts together. Loki must be just tired, and quite definitely nervous as hell, that explaining the behavior, that's why he was acting like this. Thor would be too if he were in a situation like him, washed up on the shore without clothes and bruised badly.

"Yea he definitely is." Thor gave a small smile with a shaky voice, Loki squeezing still.

"Well you boys better get going now, it's getting dark. Get rest, both of you." Akkar adjusted his hat eyes narrowed with a gentle smile, Thor nodded silently, still confused by Akkar's words. What did he mean by "his."

When Akkar disappeared in the booth, Thor looked at Loki whose hand was on his hand, only now lightly pressing on his heavy knuckles. Loki's eyes were locked to Thor, brow twitching lightly, the corners of his big eyes and lids moving as if starting to weep, wanting to hold his hand once more, Thor thought he was going to grab him yet again but he didn't. Instead Thor saw silent fear in those eyes that made him think his thoughts before. Then it hit him, Loki was afraid. Afraid Thor would leave him, that's why he hissed at the nurse and Akkar. Who could blame him though? Saved by someone, of course you'd get attached to them, not knowing anyone but them. In the back of his mind he was glad it had been Thor who had found him, blood staring to boil even thinking if Loki had just been there, lying alone in the cold, or someone else had found him. Thor didn't want to even think about that. He felt a small stab to his stomach, not liking the look on his eyes. Those sweet blue eyes so sad and hurt.

"It's ok Loki, you can let go." Thor whispered, giving a small nod and a smile, keeping his hand still in place, there for Loki to calm him down and ready to let go.

  
Loki's eyes stared deep into Thor's, then falling down to his lap tiredly, brushing his knuckles once more, he leaned back to the seat taking his hand away with him.

  
Looking at Loki once more, his eyes now watching silently to the rain. I will not leave you. Thor thought silently to himself to comfort both of them. The scene from the window starting to move as Thor drove forward through the pale blue gate wide open for them, leaves from the bending trees shielding them once again deep into the small hidden road to the cliffs.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Driving up the tall hill to the cliff above them a little yellow house waited on top. Lights completely out inside the little house, windows tinted dark, only light being the little porch lamp, swinging gently in the light rain breeze.  
The little house sealed by a white picket fence, that really needed a new paint job was tilted to the side, probably due to the nightly storms. It still stood it's place.

  
Getting to the driveway and parking the car, Thor turned the engine off, seeing the headlights die, leaving both of them in a pitch black car.

  
"Ready?" Thor looked at Loki who's eyes darted everywhere, at him, outside, the car. Silently observing everything. Loki looked at Thor, nodding after a moment.

Opening the door, Thor flicked the light on revealing a small vestibule, tile floor, on it some of Thor's shoes scattered around, messily left there. couple of coats hanging on the rickety coat rack. Loki had grabbed Thor's wrist, a familiar pressure building in, but Thor took it as a normal gesture by now. Squeezing it, Loki stayed put, eyes peering the room nervously.  
"It's ok Loki." Loki turned his head to Thor, seeing the warm smile, reassuring him, Loki relaxed, still holding Thor's wrist but gave in for Thor to step in to the house.

Not pleased, Thor had found Loki a new pair of clothes. He knew the clothes from the hospital were surely washed and clean, but thinking Loki would feel a bit more comfortable, or to think he himself would feel more comforted by the fact they weren't used by strangers, Thor had found washed pairs of warm and soft black sweats, a large dark green turtle neck sweater with sleeves too long, and pair of fuzzy white woolen socks. Loki had examined them one at a time, sniffing them and stretched them with his hands. Later approved and changed. Thor was there to help him get only his socks on.

Stirring the pasta in the boiling pot, Loki observed from over Thor's shoulder. Asking before if Loki was hungry, he had nodded quite lustily so Thor decided to start on the food, well, mix the leftover ingredients what he had left in the cabinets, hoping Loki would like it.  
Eyes large, he followed the wooden spoon circling in the boiling water. Absolutely mesmerized. Thor hummed some tunes that had spun in his head for the past minutes, and poured in some more spice.

  
Loki took notice at the humming, and Thor heard the same tune mimicked in maybe the most loveliest of voices he had ever heard. Thor smiled to himself and mixed the pasta once more.

"You like that huh? My mother used to sing that to me, got that tune stuck in my head I suppose." 

Thor said, in the same moment Loki nudged Thor's shoulder, bumping it lightly with his head. Thor tipped a bit to the side with a laugh, but stayed put in front of the pot. 

"Yeah, it's a lovely song." Thor hummed, Loki keeping his head tilted just a bit on Thor's shoulder, holding Thor's free wrist lightly.

Not having an actual dinner table since he had thought he wouldn't need one living alone, and Jane coming and going he had thought actual dinner table wasn't necessary, Thor set the small coffee table for two. Round deep blue plates with forks and knives and two glasses. He felt a odd relief in it, a type of mellow feeling, knowing it wasn't Jane who was joining him for late dinner that would probably end in a nasty argument or just go along silently and end in silence.

  
Sitting down on the floor, the coffee table was in the perfect height for eating. Thor crossed his legs and saw Loki staring down at the plate, eyes narrowed and questioning. After a moment, Loki took the fork in his hand, just like a four year old would grab a crayon or a pencil and poked the soft pasta.  
After a couple of failed attempts to lift the pasta, it sliding down from the slippery fork Thor laughed, Loki raising his head to him from across the table.

"Try it like this, look." Thor showed the fork in his hand, and poked the pasta, it staying put in the spikes. Loki's eyes blew wide, mimicking the action immediately. After a couple of pokes, Thor chuckling across him, Loki succeeded and showed Thor with a wide grin the fork in his hand with the pasta in place.

"Yes like that." Thor smiled, blowing the hot food and taking a mouth full. Loki was quiet a bit, then showing the food in his mouth.  
"Wait Loki it's-"

  
Loki dropped the fork with a clink and a whine, and clasped his burning mouth with both of his hands.

  
"-hot.."

After the minimal food fiasco, Loki got the hang of it. Shoving food bite by bite in his mouth, by the looks of it enjoying his food. Thor was glad he didn't burn his mouth too badly.  
In the middle of his own food, almost done he saw Loki's head droop. Pausing, Thor saw Loki's lids starting to droop and close heavily then jolting awake, as if trying to stay upright.

"Are you tired?" Thor asked, Loki didn't say anything, instead as if a light switch had turned off, Loki collapsed sideways, fork clattering to the wood floor.

"Loki!" Thor stumbled from his side to the other side of the coffee table, seeing Loki laying on the floor, head just a bit under the table, missing the edge by an inch. Thor touched his shoulder, hoping in his gut he hadn't just fainted. Thor relaxed when Loki shifted a bit, clearly just asleep.

  
He picked up the fork and put it on the plate with the half eaten pasta and proceeded to pick Loki up from the floor on to the sofa next to them.  
Pulling the blanket slowly from the sofa's rest on Loki's sleeping figure, tucking it warmly on top of him Thor saw how deeply Loki already slept, not even flinching by Thor's touch on his cheek, tucking loose strands of his hair behind his ear. He liked this feeling. Not getting instant backlash, not getting barked at that he was annoying or pushing. He sighed.  
Thor ran his fingers through Loki's hair, as quietly and carefully as possible, as if touching an glass figurine of a bird, careful not to break it's wings.  
Getting up slowly he cleaned up the table, setting Loki's half eaten plate in the fridge, just in case he wanted to finish it.

  
Flicking the lights off, leaving the room in dull darkness he still managed to see Loki's blurry still figure under the blanket, chest rising and falling softly. The pressuring silence filling the small living room where his mother and father used to spend many nights with Thor, bundled in blankets between them on the couch, the memory made Thor smile.  
Thor bent down on Loki's level, in the dark he could make out his long wavy hair, darker than the night itself it spreading on the large pillow like the dark shiny galaxy, strands of hair falling from his face and over the couch's edge. It still looked groomed in Thor's mind.

  
He reached out and ran his thumb over his cheek, sharp cheekbones and delicate face, Thor memorized it from the night he found him. Pale porcelain face and hands, glowing in the moonlight like the first snow. The growing need to hold him, to bundle him and cradle him in his arms, Thor smiled, brushing his soft eyebrow with his thumb, careful not to wake him.  
"Goodnight Loki." Thor bent down, planting a small gentle kiss on his temple, heading to bed himself, leaving the living room dark and quiet, only sound being Loki's small puffs.

  
It was the splash that woke him. Hazed from the dream, he glanced the bright digital clock, it showing the bright red numbers, informing it was past midnight. Groggily getting up, head heavy and blurred vision, Thor tried to hear again for the sound.  
Another large splash.  
"What the hell..." Thor mumbled, carefully walking past the corridor and to the stairs. Cautious for an possible intruder, he had grabbed the hammer from his toolkit by the stairs and immediately went to the dark living room.

  
Peering from the corner, he saw the sofa, now completely empty, the blankets left scrambled and pillow laying on the floor.  
"Loki?"  
Thor swallowed, a growing panic rising to his chest. Where was Loki? Did he leave? He wouldn't... Would he?  
Thor lifted the blanket and the pillow, maybe trying to think his mind was playing tricks on him, no, the sofa was empty. What in hell...  
"Loki."

  
Another splash and thump startled him, Thor turned towards the noise. A yellow light shone under the bathroom door, it reaching and stretching far across the floor towards him.  
Tightening his grip, he took steps towards the door. Heart hammering in his chest.

"Loki are you ok?"

  
Silence, then a giant splash. Someone was in the bathtub. Thor started to sweat, the hammer in his hands slipping from his palms.  
"Loki I'm coming in." Thor's voice boomed in the still silence, water spilling and splashing over the tub on the tile floor inside.  
Placing his hand on the handle, waiting for a moment, adjusting the hammer on his grip Thor opened the door.

He was at loss for words.

His mind running, he thought he was still in bed, head on his pillow, eyes squeezed shut. But they were wide open.

In the tub laid Loki. Bright ocean blue eyes peering at him above the shaking water's surface, the long black hair pooling on the water, long dark locks swirling on the surface, strands falling off the edges. It wasn't the thing he payed attention on though.

It was the huge emerald green tail.

A mermaid tail.

It's length forced it to fall over the small tub's edge onto the tile floor, there it snaked around the tub, it's enormous fin reaching to Thor.

He almost fell backwards but opened his mouth instead.

"Am I dreaming? Loki what.. How- how did this- am I asleep?" Thor braced himself and took a grab from the handle of the door, he let the hammer fall down with a thud.

"You, you are a- Loki how?" Thor's words came as quickly as his thoughts raced in his mind. Loki shifted to lean more on the edge, eyes large and worried.

  
"I'm so sorry, please don't be mad, I just had to get into water, I saw you turn on the thing in the kitchen where the water came out, and when I woke up I found this and mimicked the action on the knob thing, and it worked. Please don't be mad."

  
Thor paused, Loki's eyes pleaded apology.

  
"Wait, you can talk?" Thor asked, wanting to hear that sweet melodic voice again, his knees almost buckling.

  
"Yes, but I couldn't when I had legs. I can't talk when my gills aren't open." Loki's eyes fell on the tiles raising his fingers to his neck with one small hand, Thor saw the webbed fingers touching the few lines on his neck. Thor straightened up and came to his level, knees bending on the slippery bathroom floor. Absolutely amazed by the massive tail that rested on the white porcelain tiles.

  
"Ok, wow ok.. I just, I'm not dreaming am I?" Thor ran his hands over his face, chuckling in them. Loki smiled fondly. 

"No. You're not dreaming."

Thor laughed, one hand on his eyes. He can't believe this. There's a mermaid in his tub. His mind immediately went back to the old fairy tales and stories about mermaids being captured, or held in the bathroom in the tub. 

"This is just a bit overwhelming." Thor ran his fingers through his hair, Loki tilted his head in question. "How's that?"

  
"Well you don't really see mermaids everyday. Especially in your bathtub." Thor snickered.

Loki bowed his head giving a small smile to the floor. "I was a fool to swim too far to the shore, didn't realize till it was too late." Loki murmured, Thor remembered back when he found him. So pale and fragile it made him grit his teeth. He came closer to Loki, reaching his hand on top of the scaly tail. Thor gave a look to Loki asking if it was alright, Loki nodded.  
Carefully and softly, Thor touched the emerald green tail with the tips of his fingers, it was slippery, it wasn't slimy, but more smooth, but it still had hard texture of the scales. He ran his fingers softly across the surface, so smooth and warm to touch.

In the light it shone beautifully, emerald green and gold, shining like the King's jewels on the crown. 

He eyed the tail, frowning when seeing dark circles on the tail, just before it reached down from the edge. He looked at Loki who's eyes were immediately on him.  
"What happened?" Thor whispered, looking at the bruises, remembering the bruises on Loki's pale legs. Loki flipped the large fin that rested beside Thor, him jumping a bit from the sudden large slap when it hit the wet floor.

  
"I don't remember.. But I do remember the impact." Loki rubbed the dark patches, his pale hands glowing in the lighting.

Thor frowned, looking at Loki under his long blonde lashes, he imagined Loki swimming in the sea, the long emerald tail bending gracefully, pushing him on with strong waves through the tide. Then getting caught in someone's trap, a net or a spear. He shook his head to the last part. Getting angry even thinking about it.

"Does it hurt?" Thor asked, Loki hummed.

"Not so much, at least not anymore." Loki ran his fingers on the tail, moving them back and forth in a small motion.

"I'm so sorry about the mess." Loki said with a small voice, Thor boomed with laughter.

  
"It's ok, it's surely the smallest thing right now." Thor gave a smile, convincing himself he wasn't going crazy, he ran his fingers on the warm tail of the mermaid who was laying in his bathtub.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update coming soon!
> 
> It will take time though because of school and not having enough time, but don't worry, I'm working as fast as I can! Thank you who have been reading and still being interested in this! <3

Little over a week had passed after Thor had discovered Loki's secret. It had been, overwhelming, but Thor wasn't complaining, quite the opposite.

Loki had been eyes wide and curious about everything. And by meaning everything, it truly meant everything.

Loki was following Thor where ever he went. In the kitchen, to the yard and throughout the whole house as far as the tiny place stretched. Thor was fine with that. Seeing the bright curious eyes blown wide in awe, he felt warm fluttering in his chest and stomach. Heart swelling with warm happiness.

One night in the bath, Thor had the courage to ask if he could wash his bruised tail, thinking it would soothe the pain. Loki had let him with a warm smile.

With the shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Thor pressed the large fish tail lightly. Massaging the long tail, washing it with water, holding the shower head to rinse and smooth the scales with soap. Loki groaned with pleasure, head lolling back humming lowly in the steam filled room.

"So good.." Loki moaned, lips turning upwards to a happy hum. Thor wondered how long Loki had been in pain. The walking still making his legs ache.  
Thor still wondered what had caused this, how he ended up on the shore. But seeing Loki now more relaxed and settled, it didn't matter right now. He didn't want to see the pain in those eyes ever again.  
"We're almost done, just say if it hurts ok." Thor scrubbed ever so gently the shiny scales with a sponge, foam rising from the pores, bubbling on the smooth surface.

"You could never hurt me." Loki whispered.

Thor's heart skipped a beat.

"Alright, steady, there we go. Easy." Thor steadied Loki onto his bed, the ache was worse than last night. 

Loki sat on the center of the bed, when sitting, he pressed the soft mattress with his hand. He had slept in the guest room the past week, but tonight Thor decided he would sleep with him, knowing Loki was in pain, he couldn't bare to leave him alone.

Thor stood beside the bed, watching as Loki pressed and examined the mattress, his loose green sweater folding on top of his crossed legs, his long raven hair reaching to touch the mattress.

Thor thought for a moment, then his lips curled to a smirk.

"Wait for a moment, I'll be right back." Thor walked past the bed, hearing a distressed squeak. Thor saw the small panic in Loki's eyes.

Thor bent down and planted a reassuring kiss on his temple.

"I'm not going anywhere, just gonna grab something."

Thor came back with something in his hand, Loki tilted his head when the bed bent under Thor's weight.

Thor showed the hairbrush in his hand, Loki's eyes followed the brush in Thor's hand, in awe. 

Loki reached his thin arm for the brush, his fingers stroking the bristles. When coming in touch, he hissed feeling the rough texture. Immediately, Loki grabbed the brush from Thor's hand, swinging it across the large bed, launching in front of Thor and shielding him with his small figure. Hissing to the small brush across the bed.

"No no, it's ok Loki, darling." Thor said, as Loki growled. He looked at Loki, his eyes darting to Thor's.

Thor almost squealed. 

Loki's eyes were different. The big soft ocean eyes were replaced by eyes that alarmed danger. Black large pupils replaced by thin lined slits, looking like cat's eyes, wild and predatory. Loki snapped his head back to the brush, pressing his hand on Thor's chest. Hissing more loudly.

  
"Loki, listen to me." Thor said, taking Loki's thin wrist, squeezing it gently. Loki looked back at him, starting to snap out of it. 

"Here." Thor carefully untangled from Loki's stiff figure and reached for the brush, turning to Loki as he stroked his own locks a couple of times. "It wont hurt, see?" 

Loki's electric eyes were wild, but they started to turn to normal. His eyes bounced between the brush and Thor's soft eyes. He relaxed when seeing no threat in the small hairbrush.

He carefully reached back for Loki's long locks, they were already smooth as ever.

Loki stiffened a bit, still in a small attack mode. Though after a while Loki relaxed under Thor's strong gentle touch. Thor stroked the hair slowly, angling himself behind Loki just so. Loki was still, a bit confused but he melted in the touch. Thor kept brushing the long raven hair, keeping his other hand under the locks, with the other brushing the hair.

Thor kept brushing, the brush going through the lock like a warm knife through butter. Thor felt a vibration of some sort, he realized Loki started to purr. 

After a while, Thor took the green hairband from between his teeth, and took it in hand. He heard a noise of protest when the brushing was over, Thor smiled.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'll make it up to you I promise." Thor chuckled and took the mass of hair in his hands.

He split the hair to three parts, and started to braid. Loki made a confused sound, but Thor just hummed, Loki didn't protest.  
It was so long when Thor got it done, the hair still touching the bed sheet but now in a braid. Thor wrapped the green hairband to finish it.

  
"And done." Thor announced, Loki turned to look over his shoulder, slowly, carefully taking the braid to his both hands. Thor's smile fell a bit, worried he wouldn't like it.

Loki's eyes fixed to the hair, petting it like a snake. His expression in awe. After a while of examination, a happy wide smile played on his lips.

Loki lunged forward and hugged Thor tight, the bed squeaking under their weight, the braid swinging dramatically to his backside. Loki buried his face in Thor's chest, purring thank you. He loved it.  
Thor wrapped his arms around the lean man, booming with a laugh.

Thor woke up with a groan. He stretched a bit, the sun peaking through the curtains, the light stinging his sight.

He blindly turned to his side, cracking one eye open, seeing the bedside empty.

Loki must've gotten up before him.

Thor threw on a white dress shirt and jeans and got downstairs.

  
The sun was pretty much up and shining, the grass and bushes glimmering in the morning air. Fresh after-rain droplets shining on the green leaves and grass like tiny jewelry. 

Thor scanned the area, Loki wasn't in sight. He checked the bathroom, tub being hollow empty.

"Loki?" Thor peaked under the coffee table, then behind the couch where Loki usually hid just to play with him. One of the many adorable things the merman did to play tricks on him.

"Where are you?" Thor had searched the whole tiny house, Loki was nowhere to be seen. Worry grew in his stomach.

He opened the slide door that took him in the tiny "backyard". The white picket fence protecting the small space around the cliff.

The wind blew nicely up here, ruffling the leaves in the small bushes that covered some space on the ground. 

Thor peered to the sea, sky clear as the water underneath. 

He rested his arms on the white picket fence, eyes darting to the sea. His mind started to run.

A chill ran trough his spine. His sweat turning cold.

What if Loki had left?

The waves crashed under him, hearing every splash and wave.

No way

Thor shook his head, Loki wouldn't. 

He moved from the fence and back inside. Loki must've fallen asleep somewhere, that's why he didn't hear him.

  
Thor ran his fingers trough his hair, trying to think clear. He noticed the light that shone from the corner of his eye. The front door was wide open.

Thor threw on his jacket and bolted from the door.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling.

  
He ran from his house to the shore at the bottom of the cliff.

  
The waves crashed onto the rocks and boulders, the wind messing his hair and watering his eyes, though the wind wasn't the only thing that made his eyes tear up.

**"LOKI!"** Thor's voice boomed over the waves, he darted the shore, feet bolting on the sand and pebbles.

  
**"LOKI ANSWER ME!"**

  
Only thing that answered back was a massive wave, it wetting Thor's legs up to his knees. Thor cursed and fumbled himself back to the dry land. 

Thor's heart thumped like a hammer. Loki was gone. He had left. No. no no.

  
Thor sniffled, he started to weep.

  
What if he had swam away? Never to be seen again? What if he gets captured? What if Loki was injured?

What if he-?

Thor couldn't finish the thought when his knees buckled and he bent on the ground. Tears swimming in his vision.

He wept, clutching his sides, he couldn't understand how much it hurt. He actually was crying. He missed him.

He started to miss him.

"Loki.." The word was barely over a whisper.

Thor's eyes were shut, but he felt something.

  
Thin hands cupped his cheeks, forcing his head to rise to look into the ocean blue eyes. The familiar warm blue eyes. The eyes that were large with worry. _Don't cry._

  
Thor trembled, his breath hitched, and with that he lunged and closed his arms around Loki, the long braid slapping his pale back.

Thor clutched the thin man, not letting go.

_"I was so worried."_ Thor sobbed, embracing the bare wet man in his arms, still clean and pale, one hand closing on the back of his head. Loki slumped his shoulders, closing his arms around the giant. Beaming the words: _I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I would never leave you. I'm sorry._

Thor took a sharp breath and took Loki's face in his hands, looking into the deep blue eyes. "Why did you leave?"

Loki's eyes were large, scared almost, then looking down. Apologizing. He raised the tiny item in his hand to show to Thor.

Loki opened his pale palm, showing a rose red hairband. It shone in the sun, shining a golden gleam when coming in the right angle with the sunlight.

"Loki.. You.." Thor said slowly, Loki took Thor's hand and placed the hairband in his palm, closing Thor's fingers around it.

"You got this for me?" Thor croaked out, Loki nodded.

Thor was silent, then smiled, wiping his tears with a low laugh. Closing his arms around the merman yet again. Knees dirty with wet sand and pebbles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait but here's another chapter!! It's short, I'm so sorry but I've been crazy busy with school, and have been feeling bad about not posting.. I'm so thankful for all of you who are still with me and reading this!  
I try to post more often, don't you worry. <3

Thor rattled the keys and opened the door, balancing the grocery bags in the crooks of his elbows.

"I'm home!" Thor's voice boomed from the tiny vestibule, kicking off his shoes since both of his arms were occupied.

"Loki? Are you- ACKH!" He was cut off shortly by Loki lunging into him, he didn't even have time to react before he was hopping up wrapping his arms around his neck, pale legs around his waist, bare feet locking them in place. Loki was almost as light as feather, but still managed to make Thor drop the bags to support Loki's lean figure who was now nuzzling his nose against Thor's neck.

Thor was standing there a moment, Loki burying his face into Thor's strong neck. Long black braid dangling in the air, touching the wooden floor. It seemed longer than 3 weeks ago.

"I was gone for like 20 minutes." Thor chuckled, smoothing down Loki's hair.

Loki buried his face deeper.

"Are you ok?" Thor asked softly, Loki let out a small growl.

Thor huffed, drawing small circles around Loki's back for a moment. Loki acted as if Thor would have been gone for a year. He has noticed Loki does not like separation. He bent down to pick up the plastic bags, Loki hissed, tightening his grip.

"I have to unpack these, unless you want to smell bad milk." Thor scoffed arcing a brow, Loki puffed. That's a no.

Thor picked the heavy bags up. "You can let go now Loki."

Loki stayed put.

"Alright." Thor inhaled straightening and proceeded to the kitchen, Loki wrapped around his neck and waist like a baby monkey clinging to it's parent.

It was becoming an everyday thought to him, just like thinking what to make for dinner, or what clothes to wear. The fact that a merman lived in his house was clear as the morning sky.

One night curiosity poked his mind while sitting on the sofa, coffee mug steaming on the small coffee table. Loki had been living with him almost for a month now, and he has gotten clearly more comfortable than the first nights. Still, Thor pulled his laptop out and searched for mermaids in mythology or legends.

It was just normal pieces of texts of sirens and merfolk, just the same things Thor remembered he was told as a child.

His eyes darted back an forth, bouncing between pictures and text. After a tiny moment, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Thor turned to look at the curious pair of eyes, looking at him and the screen.

Thor smiled and spread his free arm for an invite. Loki crawled to him instantly and Thor drew him closer. The thin man soon cradled in his lap, Thor's strong arm supporting his back keeping and arm around his thin figure.

Thor scrolled down, Loki snuggling against Thor's chest.

"Want me to read this to you?" Thor arced a brow in question, Loki nodded.

Thor searched a small text that seemed some what interesting.

"Merpeople usually tend to have long, blonde, fair wavy hair that ripple like the flowing water." Thor said turning his head to Loki who reached for his hair, running his hands over the long braid, giving a small pout realizing the color of his locks.  
Thor chuckled lightly, brushing his thumb over the small crook of his lip.  
Loki purred, letting go of his braid. Snuggling at the touch tilting his head just slightly. His eyes darted to Thor, big blue pupils peering at Thor's locks, freely falling on his broad shoulders, shining like the morning sun under the bright lamp light.  
Loki reached his hand out petting the golden hair, Thor knowing he referred the text he had read just now.  
"Hmm I don't think I could pull off the look, I don't even have a tail." Thor hummed. Loki frowned and growled lowly, not liking the answer. Snuggling closer under the crook of Thor's arm. Thor let out a booming laugh.

  
Thor continued to read. Loki listening with full blown interest. Thor knew some of the things he read were not completely correct, Loki knew his own kind. Thor felt a spark of pride and growing protective instinct knowing he might just be one of few who knew about Loki.

Thor read and Loki ran his fingers on the screen when seeing some pictures that interested him. Thor saw he reacted mostly to pictures of tails and fish. Maybe of hunger, Thor thought they should've eaten more that day.

  
"Well, some of these things are a bit absurd.. I mean, here look at this." Thor scrolled down, Loki following the screen intently.

  
"Although merpeople have been claimed to be friendly, some merpeople have been claimed being seen with razor sharp teeth. This can be a sign of helping them to hunt fish and some even would go as far as to say eat dolphins or even shark. All and all as a protection or hunting food." Thor shook his head lightly, Loki eyed the picture more close on the screen, seeing the picture of pointed teeth. Thor speculated the image, he hasn't seen any type of sign of Loki's teeth being sharp. He has seen Loki's eyes turning predatory and wild at the hairbrush that one evening on the bed. But that's about it. After the brush fiasco he had snapped a couple of times; At the vacuum when Thor had been cleaning the living room. Loki had jumped from the sofa and climbed on Thor's back, gripping the thin fabric of his shirt and hissing like a cat at the humming vacuum. The other times it had been his alarm clock, Loki covering his ears in a panic and gripping Thor's bicep under the crook of his arm. Thor had woken in a snap, punching the clock, the clock stopping silent.

  
Loki mimicked the image, baring his blunt teeth playfully to Thor who chuckled at the "dangerous" face Loki made. 

Thor scrolled down and paused to read the text next to a picture, Loki stiffened. Thor noticed this and looked the frozen merman, his eyes nailed to the screen. Thor looked at the picture, his gut dropping a bit.

There was a mermaid trapped in a raised net. The net dipping to the side as it was pulled by sailors, closer to the deck of a wooden boat. The mermaid's face was frightened, tears prickling in the corners of her blue eyes, pleading to be released. Her tail was mangled in unnatural position, swirled and twisted in the tight space, blood spilling from the deep gashes on her dirty and broken tail. It made Thor sick.  
Loki tightened his grip on Thor's shirt, squeezing his fists and hiding his face to Thor's chest, bringing his legs closer to his chest.

  
"Oh baby, baby.. no no hey."

  
Thor rambled, with a hurry he exited the site immediately and closed the laptop tossing it on the coffee table.  
"Hush now, it's ok.. You're ok." Thor collected Loki closer, lulling the shaken merman. "Baby look at me, that's it." Thor raised Loki's chin slowly with his finger, looking into the scared blue eyes. The tears making his crystal eyes look bigger, like diamonds under the deep blue sea.  
"You're ok, you don't have to be scared anymore. You're safe baby." Thor's voice rumbled like a deep base, soothing the scared merman. Thor collected Loki in his embrace, Loki anchoring his arms and legs around him.

  
Thor rocked Loki in his hold. Murmuring sweet nothings in his pale soft ear. Loki smelled like sweet, sea salt air, his long braid snaked over his thin shoulder, reminded Thor of Loki's long elegant tail, shining in the damp bathroom light. Thor just hoped to see the tail in the morning sun, already seeing it shine and shimmer brighter than the brightest stars.   
Loki had stopped shaking, his grip loosening and shoulder sagging to the sides. Thor couldn't, didn't want to think how Loki had gotten himself hurt. His vision growing red at the thought of some fishermen trying to capture this beautiful creature. It made his gut boil, his fists clench. How could someone do that? How could they touch something so beautiful and fragile? Loki was his. And only his. 

Loki flinched once, and Thor gripped him more tightly. After Loki had calmed down, Thor let out a defeated huff, stroking the loose black strands of his silk smooth hair. Looking down how thin, how fragile and breakable Loki was in his embrace. His heart swelled, and need the to protect was overwhelming. His big bright blue eyes drooped and were closing in defeat, letting out a small purr. Thor smiled softly and placed a small kiss on his temple.  
Turning off the lamp he closed his arms around the sleeping merman, and closed his eyes taking one deep breath.   
Lulling to sleep, Thor gave in to the dark bliss, hearing only the soft howl of the sea wind rattling the rickety windows, accompanied with Loki's small puffs on his chest. Small droplets of rain started to tap the dark windows.


End file.
